


A clueless matchmaker

by Fangirl830



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl830/pseuds/Fangirl830
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is one of the most clueless matchmaker in the entire world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A clueless matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's not that good.

Today had been a very exhausting hunt which had them returning to the bunker with quite a few bruises and lots of drained energy. 

Therefore later that night the three of them sat around the TV to watch a movie together and then be lazy the following day. As usual Sam sat in the armchair while Dean and Cas made themselves comfortable on the sofa. But unlike normal people, there was practically no space next to them, like they were one person. 

Over the course of the first half of the movie Sam would look at Dean and Cas and sigh or shake his head. But after 45 min of Dean giving Cas a back massage and pulling him literally into his side and after seeing Castle freaking nuzzle Dean, Sam decided that he couldn’t take it anymore. 

He grabbed the remote, paused the movie and stood up from his comfortable position. ‘HEY?! What the hell Sam? We don’t pause the movie just because you have to go to the bathroom.’ was Deans reaction. 

Cas just lifted his head from where it had been comfortable perched on Deans shoulder and looked at Sam. 

'I can’t believe I’m gonna say this but I need you guys to finally get together. It’s torture to watch you guys be all couple-y and I feel like a third wheel everytime I’m in the room with you two. I guess those fangirls where right about that destiel subtext… What? Why are you looking at me like that?’ 

'We are together!’ Dean was able to get out before he collapsed in giggles and belly laughs. Cas grinned and gave Sam an apologetic look 'I have been urging Dean to tell you but he wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out…I guess I won then…’ 

Sam was speechless 'What …? I…ummm…’ then he picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at Dean. 'I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!’ 

'But it was so worth it’ replied Dean still laughing 'although the stares were a bit unnerving and unsettling. And we sleep in the same bed!’ 

'How should I have known that? I don’t monitor your every move.’ 

'Sammy, you’re still the most clueless matchmaker I’ve ever met, although it’s sweet that you care so much about my love life. Now if you’d excuse us because I’m tired and Cas practically sleeping write now.’ 

At that the sleepy angel blinked his eyes open and told Sam 'You know I won’t mind your retaliation just as long as it doesn’t include me since this is between you two.’ With that he got out of Deans comfortable arms and made his way towards Deans room. 

'Get ready for lots of affection and love in the future between me and Cas. But…ummm…you’re OK with us being…you know …In a relationship?’ asked Dean while slowly getting up to head towards his room. 

'Of course I’m OK with Cas being your boyfriend. I mean you guys have always acted like an old married couple, kinda. And you’re pretty hooked, if you letting Cas choose the music during our drives is anything to go by.’ Sam replied smirking at Dean. 

'Yeah yeah. .. good night Sammy and I hope the bed bugs bite you.’ Dean turned around and walked to his room. 

'Well I hope the monster under your bed eats you!’ Sam yelled after Dean and headed to his own bedroom on the other side of the bunker.


End file.
